


Fjord has added you to the group

by Mycroffed



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: All relationships are merely hinted at, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, But it's a test, F/F, F/M, I might write out events, M/M, Magic is still present, Modern AU, fuck titles, no descriptions, text chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroffed/pseuds/Mycroffed
Summary: Forced to work together on a group project, Caleb meets a new group of people with who he might have more in common than he suspects.This is their group chat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading these, for some reason, but I have never actually written a fic like this. I wanted to try this out, partially because it's an entirely different way of story telling and I'm trying certain things out.
> 
> Note that, once again, this is an AU, both modern and college.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (This doesn't mean I won't finish my Merlin fic. I just have to rewatch a particular episode and I currently don't have time to do that. It's on the way.)

TUESDAY

**FJORD HAS ADDED YOU TO THE GROUP**

**There are six other people in the group: Jester, Beauregard, Nott, Yasha, Mollymauk, Fjord.**

_5:58 p.m._

**Fjord:** So professor Sol has put us all together for that group assignment, do you want to meet up sometime this week to sit down and divide everything that we’ve got to do?

 **Fjord:** There isn’t much that we can do to prepare just yet, but at least we’ll be able to pick a subject, I guess?

**Beauregard changed their nickname to Beau**

**Beau:** When are your classes?

 **Beau:** Bc I haven’t got a lot of free time.

 **Fjord:** I’ve got the day off on Wednesday and usually am free during the weekend.

 **Jester:** ashjljfqa

 **Jester:** Im free on most evenings. xD

 **Jester:** but I am free basically whenever!!!

 **Beau** : Don’t you have like?

 **Beau** : Classes?

**Mollymauk changed their nickname to Molly**

**Molly** : Yasha and I are available only during the evening during the week.

 **Fjord** : So far we lean towards the evening. Has anyone heard from @Nott or @Caleb yet?

 **Molly** : Caleb’s the ginger one, isn’t he? Who always sits at the front next to the halfling lady?

 **Jester** : the one who needs a bath?

 **Jester** : he always looks dirty!

_Nott and I are free during the evenings, usually._

**Jester:** you should take a bath!! They have showers here!

 **Jester:** I would be really glad that someone told me if I smelled that bad!!!

_I don’t even know you._

**Jester:** Im jester!

 **Jester:** Pleasure to meet you!!

_I’m Caleb…_

**Jester:** So evenings, huh? Thats going to fit best?

 **Nott:** >:|

 **Fjord:** I apologise for Jester, she doesn’t have a filter.

_It’s fine. Don’t worry about it, ja?_

**Nott:** Jester, that isn’t very nice to say.

 **Jester:** What?

 **Jester:** Thats why nobody ever sits next to him xD

 **Nott:** I sit next to him!

_So would Thursday even suit you all?_

**Beau:** Yes, that’s actually one of the few evenings I’m off.

 **Fjord:** Yes, that should work out fine for me.

 **Jester:** Thursday!! At the library???

 **Molly:** Suits us absolutely fine.

 **Fjord:** Next Thursday, seven pm. In the library, then? Is that okay with everyone?

 **Molly:** Speak up or forever hold your peace, darlings.

 **Nott:** Suits me.

 **Jester:** Me too!!!

 **Beau:** I might be a lil late. Should make it tho.

_11:43 p.m._

**Molly:** I think you look positively wonderful, @Caleb. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.

 

WEDNESDAY

_2:58 a.m._

_Thank you?_

**Molly:** You are very welcome.

 

THURSDAY

_8:23 p.m._

**Molly:** First of all, I would like it to be known that you are all very beautiful and handsome, pick whatever adjective you prefer.

 **Molly:** And now, as agreed: the subject we picked are the gods of Wildemount, or at least a couple of them. Jester: you and Fjord were going to do research on the Traveller, Yasha and I would on the Moonweaver, the Allhammer is for Nott and Caleb and Beau graciously agreed to do research on the Knowing Mistress on her own.

 **Molly:** We were going to try and get at least part of it done by next week’s Sunday, right? Or did I get that wrong?

 **Fjord:** No that’s right. That’s what I wrote down as well.

 

WEDNESDAY

_11:57 a.m._

**Molly:** Moonweaver.docx

**Molly:** Yasha and I finished early, so here it is.

 **Molly:** Who’s going to put it all together?

 **Fjord:** I’ll read through all of it, though it’s not a question of putting things together just yet.

 **Fjord:** This is collecting information.

 

FRIDAY

_3:46 p.m._

**Jester:** asjdfsqfd.

 **Jester:** I just saw yasha and beau together in the cafetaria.

 **Jester:** Beau has a crush! :)

 **Beau:** Jester!

 **Jester:** Oh xD

 **Jester:** Wrong chat <3 <3 <3

 **Beau:** You’re lucky she doesn’t read these!

 **Molly:** Oh darling. She reads every single message sent here.

 **Jester:** Sorry beau!!!!

 **Yasha:** …

 **Jester:** Beau just threw her phone at me.

 **Jester:** Shes bright red!!!

 **Fjord:** Jes, maybe you should consider not teasing your group mates?

 **Jester:** Sorry fjord. Sorry beau!

_7:12 p.m._

**Jester:** I forgot why I actually opened the chat!

 **Jester:** asdfdfhfqksjfd

**Jester:** travelleristhebest.docx

**Jester:** Fjord and I finished our piece!!!

 **Beau:** Perfect timing, I guess?

**Beau:** bullshitcourseresearch.docx

**Fjord:** I think that’s everything except Nott and Caleb’s, right?

 **Molly:** I sent ours over a few days back, so I think so.

 **Nott:** Caleb is working very hard on it.

 **Nott:** It’ll be done by Sunday, probably.

 **Fjord:** And that’s fine, Nott. We were only wondering.

 **Nott:** I know, I know. Which is why I said something.

 **Nott:** Just give him some time.

_9:38 p.m._

**Jester:** Why dont we do something together tomorrow?

 **Jester:** We could go to the lake!!!

 **Jester:** The weathers going to be wonderful tomorrow <3

 **Jester:** Id like to get to know you all better.

 **Fjord:** I think I’d like that. Anyone else up for a trip outside of town?

 **Beau:** I’m only coming if @Yasha’s coming.

 **Beau:** Need a reason to be dragged away from studying.

 **Jester:** You wouldnt be doing any studying beau.

 **Jester:** But okay!!!

 **Jester:** @Molly bring yasha along!!!!

 **Molly:** Is that all I’m good for?

 **Molly:** I’m hurt, Jester!

 **Molly:** I’m bleeding out!

 **Molly:** All because of you!

 **Jester:** Just bring her, Molly. <3 <3 <3

 **Fjord:** What about @Nott and @Caleb? Wouldn’t want them to feel left out.

 **Fjord:** The invitation is for everyone in this chat, including you two.

_Thank you for the offer, but we have plans._

_Don’t we, Nott?_

**Fjord:** That’s a shame. Sorry that you can’t make it.

 **Nott:** We don’t *really* have plans, Caleb.

 **Nott:** And I would like to go with them.

 **Nott:** But if you don’t want to go, then we’ll stay in!!

_There’s a small bookshop on the way over, ja?_

_Maybe we could stop by on our way to the lake?_

**Nott:** THANK YOU!!

 **Nott:** Of course we can!

 **Fjord:** Glad to have you join us, Caleb, Nott.

 **Jester:** Its going to be awesome!!!!!! <3

 

SATURDAY

_10:39 a.m._

**Jester:** Where is everyone???

 **Jester:** Guys weve gotta leave soon or we wont be back in time!!!

 **Jester:** COME ON!!!!

 **Fjord:** Jester just ran into Beau’s and my room to yell at us to leave. I think she’s serious.

 **Fjord:** We’ll stop by Molly and Yasha’s room first.

 **Yasha:** Molly isn’t… awake yet.

 **Yasha:** Maybe it’d be wisest for you to stop by the other room first?

 **Fjord:** That’s quite a long way around.

 **Jester:** Just wake him up!!!

 **Jester:** Pleaaaaaaaase???

 **Yasha:** I’ll try.

_11:21 a.m._

_Have you gotten lost?_

_Nott’s worried._

**Nott:** I am not!

 **Nott:** I just never told you our address and Caleb certainly didn’t either.

 **Nott:** So where are you?

 **Yasha:** Still waiting for Molly.

 **Fjord:** He’s taking a shower. You could come over to his place, though?

 **Fjord:** It’s closer to the way to the lake anyway.

 **Nott:** Okay!

 **Nott:** I’ll take Caleb along!

 **Fjord:** We’re in 209, in case you forgot.

_I remembered._

_9:30 p.m._

**Jester:** THAT WAS SO AWESOME GUYS!!!

 **Jester:** We should do that again!!!!

_That was quite relaxing, indeed._

**Nott:** So what book did you get, Caleb?

 **Nott:** I didn’t see, I was too distracted by…

_I know. I was trying to distract him for you._

**Fjord:** What did you do, Nott?

 **Jester:** I rearranged all the books he had!!!

 **Jester:** And changed all the price tags!!!

 **Nott:** Nothing!

 **Nott:** I didn’t do anything!

_If she says she didn’t do anything, Fjord, then she didn’t._

**Fjord:** I wasn’t going to push her, man.

 **Fjord:** As long as it wasn’t anything illegal.

 **Nott:** …

_It wasn’t anything too illegal._

**Molly:** I pegged you as the type for it.

 **Nott:** What do you mean by that?

 **Molly:** You have that look that says ‘I lived on the streets, so what?’

_Is this because she’s a goblin? You promised us earlier it wasn’t a problem._

**Molly:** This has nothing to do with that.

 **Molly:** You have that exact same look, Caleb.

 **Molly:** We haven’t actually seen you as talkative before.

_I get defensive when someone insults my friend._

**Beau:** Guys, relax.

 **Beau:** Not like I care or anything.

 **Beau:** But come on. Nobody meant anything by it.

 **Molly:** Is this the mythical Beauregard agreeing with me?

 **Beau:** Don’t get used to it.

_I apologise._

_I got carried away._

**Nott:** It’s okay, Caleb. I’ll be fine.

 **Nott:** You don’t need to worry about me.

 **Jester:** Are we all getting along now???

 **Jester:** Molly, you should apologise too!

 **Molly:** Why should I do that, darling?

 **Fjord:** Caleb apologised, but you still kind of insulted his friend.

 **Molly:** …

 **Molly:** Fine. I’m sorry, Caleb.

_Thank you?_

_I didn’t need you to apologise, but thank you._

**Molly:** See?

_10:45_

**Jester:** So what book did you get, c?

 **Jester:** You never answered notts question.

 **Nott:** It was something to help with his magic.

_It wasn’t, actually._

_It’s called Tusk Love by Matilda Merceria._

_You might actually like it, Jester._

_You may borrow it, if you’d like._

_Just bring it back when you’re done, ja?_

**Beau:** That’s smut.

 **Beau:** I’ve read it.

 **Beau:** It’s actually not that bad.

 **Jester:** When could I pick it up?

 **Jester:** Are you done with it?

_Ja. You could pick it up right now if you want._

_I’m at the library._

**Fjord:** Still?

 **Fjord:** isn’t it closed at this hour?

_I’m the one who closes it. I work there as part of my scholarship._

**Fjord:** Hope we didn’t take you away from your shift?

_I asked for a favour. Don’t worry about it._

**Jester:** So if I come to the library you will give me the book???

 **Jester:** I AM COMING OVER!!!!!

 **Beau:** She’s really eager.

_I’m here for about ten more minutes._

**Fjord:** She just stormed past me. She’ll get there in time.

 **Fjord:** Listen, buddy, can you do me a favour?

_What is it?_

**Fjord:** Bring her home safe, alright? Just in case.

_Consider it done._

SUNDAY

_5:48 p.m._

**Jester changed Fjord’s nickname to oskar**

**Jester:** Oh oskaaaar~

 **oskar:** What is this? What is happening?

 **Jester:** Absolutely nothing~

 **Beau:** hahaha!

 **oskar:** Do you have any idea what’s going on, Beau?

 **oskar:** I am absolutely and completely lost.

  **Beau:** I’ll text you the explanation, dude.

_6:18 p.m._

**oskar:** Jester, what the fuck?

 **Jester:** Im sorry!!!!

 **Jester:** I thought it was funny!!

**Beau changed oskar’s nickname to fjord**

**fjord:** Thank you.

 **Beau:** You’re welcome.

 **Jester:** Hey didnt we agree to send the thing on sunday?

 **fjord:** Well, there’s still some Sunday left, isn’t there?

 **fjord** : We’ll give him the benefit of the doubt.

_11:58 p.m._

_ PhilosophyofWildemount-Allhammer.docx _

 

MONDAY

_6:15 a.m._

**fjord:** That was one of the most detailed things I’ve ever read.

 **fjord:** Great job, Caleb!

_11:58 a.m._

_Thank you. Sorry it took so long._

_1:34 p.m._

**Jester:** It was still on time!!!

 **Jester:** Technically xD <3

 

TUESDAY

_5:02 p.m._

**Molly:** Does anyone else take Magic and Curses?

 **Molly:** I think that professor has a problem with Tieflings.

 **fjord:** Who teaches that again?

 **Molly:** Prucine

 **fjord:** Yeah, she’s a bitch. Quite racist…

 **fjord:** I tried to take that course, but they told me not to because…

 **fjord:** Y’know.

_Can’t you do anything about it? Complain or something?_

**fjord:** She’s been working here for too long.

 **fjord:** Molly, is there anything we can do for you?

 **Molly:** I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it.

 **Molly:** Thanks for worrying, though.

_There must be *something* that can be done about it._

_Some way to prove that she’s not giving you your honest chance._

**Nott:** Hey!!

 **Nott:** We could plant something in her office that’d prove it!

 **Nott:** And then call the… someone on her!!

 **fjord:** That doesn’t sound too… legal.

_Nott, we’ll plan something._

_Anyone else who wants in?_

**Jester:**  Sounds like chaos!!!! <3

 **Jester:** I’m in!!!

 **Beau:** For that insufferable prick?

 **Beau:** I guess. If everyone else is in.

 **Yasha:** You don’t even have to ask.

 **Nott:** Come on Fjord!!! It’s going to be fun!!!

 **fjord:** We’ll have to find a fool-proof way where nobody will ever think it’s us.

 **fjord:** We can’t speak of this online anymore either.

 **fjord:** I’ll come to the library, Caleb are you in?

_Yes._

_I can find a safe space for us all to talk._

**Nott:** There in five!!

_11:36 p.m._

**fjord:** We should go to a pub more often, all seven of us.

 **fjord:** I had a lot of fun tonight.

 **Nott:** You mean after the plotting?

 **Nott:** It felt like getting ready for a prank!!

 **fjord:** You and Caleb seemed to know an awful lot about breaking in somewhere.

 **Nott:** Well, we both lived on the streets for a while.

 **Nott:** I’m really proud that Caleb has actually managed to make his way here!!!

_Thank you, Nott…_

**Jester:** Is that why you look so dirty all the time???

 **Jester:** And why you work in the library????

_Ja. It’s to earn a little extra…_

_I like books and new spells and while I can use some of the school’s supplies, not all._

**Yasha:** Molly wants you to know that he would love to do it again.

 **Yasha:** I don’t trust him with his phone when he is drunk.

 **Nott:** How does he read???

 **Yasha:** I am reading everything out loud to him.

 **Beau:** That’s hot.

 **Yasha:** I’m sorry…?

 **Beau:** You can read what I said. (:

 

WEDNESDAY

_2:39 a.m._

**Molly:** I’m bored.

 **Molly:** Is anyone still awake?

 **Molly:** I demand to be entertained!

 **Molly:** Please?

_Please stop spamming my phone._

_I was so close to falling asleep._

**Molly:** Oh, I’m sorry, my dear.

 **Molly:** I had absolutely no intention of actually waking you up.

 **Molly:** Please go back to sleep.

_Too late._

_I’ll message you privately in order not to annoy or wake up the rest, ja?_

**Molly:** Looking forward to it, my dearest.

_8:47 a.m._

**fjord:** I wonder what they talked about.

 **Molly:** What it would be like to kiss you, of course.

 **Molly:** What else would two men talk about at three in the morning?

 **fjord:** Are you serious?

_You will find that he is messing with you quite a lot._

_We did not discus kissing you in the least._

**Molly:** Darling! Don’t ruin the illusion!

 **fjord:** Have you guys even slept at all?

 **Molly:** Nope

_Nein._

**fjord:** Don’t you have class today?

 **Molly:** Only thing that I have to do is go to the library.

 **Molly:** Make sure that Caleb doesn’t fall asleep behind his counter.

_I wouldn’t *dare*. ;)_

**fjord:** Was that a wink?

 **fjord:** Caleb, did you just wink at Molly?

_You have no proof of anything._

_12:16 p.m._

**Jester:** Aw man!

 **Jester:** Ive got early classes like once and I miss caleb flirting!!!

 **Jester:** Im never going to that class again.

 **fjord:** Now Jester, that ain’t the right attitude.

 **Jester:** why not? That teacher hates me anyway and I know most of what is said anyway!!

 **Jester:** and my friends actually do stuff in the morning for once

 **Yasha:** Jester, you really should keep going to that class.

 **Yasha:** I get that the professor might not like you but…

 **Yasha:** That shouldn’t stop you from going anyway.

 **Jester:** But yaaaaaaaasha…

 **Jester:** Fine.

 **Jester:** hey can we grab like lunch together or something?

 **Yasha:** Molly has finally fallen asleep, so he won’t be there.

 **Yasha:** But I am up for it.

 **Nott:** Caleb and I have class otherwise we would be there.

 **Yasha:** How is Caleb still awake?

 **fjord:** I think that is a very valid question.

 **Nott:** I don’t know. He said something about sleeping schedule.

 **Nott:** I just asked and he shushed me.

 **Beau:** Im awake & alive

 **Beau:** I’m*

 **Beau:** I’m in for the lunch.

 **Nott:** In the cafetaria? It’s the cheapest.

 **Jester:** Ill drag out beau and fjord!

 **Nott:** I’ll be there once class is over and bring Caleb.

 **fjord:** How much longer is that class?

_Twelve minutes._

**Jester:** Caleb!!!!!! <3

_Eleven more minutes, Jester._

_Can you wait that long?_

**Jester:** ofc ofc!!!!

_4:01 p.m._

**fjord:** Did you get Caleb home safe, Nott?

 **fjord:** He looked so peaceful on that table, asleep.

 **Nott:** Yasha carried him.

 **Nott:** He’s in bed and I’m going to the library now.

 **fjord:** You taking over his shift?

 **Nott:** Someone has to.

 **Nott:** And they know me.

**Caleb changed Nott’s nickname to Mein Schatz**

**Mein Schatz:** Caleb, you’re supposed to be asleep!

_I’m very much asleep, Nott._

_:)_

**Mein Schatz:** If I come to your room, will I find you awake?

 **fjord:** Caleb, you need to sleep

 **fjord:** you apparently didn’t sleep last night.

 **Mein Schatz:** Especially if tonight’s the night!

_The festival, you mean?_

_To celebrate the start of the year?_

**Jester:** GO TO SLEEP CALEB!!!!

 **Jester:** But yes festival tonight!!!!

 **Jester:** be awake for that!!!

_I will be._

**Mein Schatz:** What woke you up, C?

 **fjord:** I hope it wasn’t us.

 **Mein Schatz:** I heard something from up there.

_I just fell out of bed._

_That’s all._

**Mein Schatz:** That wasn’t the noise I heard.

_Yet that was what happened._

**fjord:** It doesn’t really matter.

 **fjord:** We’ll come and pick you up around nine?

 **Mein Schatz:** Yasha knows where we live now!

 **Yasha:** Yes, I do.

 **Beau:** Fjord, tell Jester that I’m hanging at Yasha’s, k?

 **Beau:** No need for her to bang on my door and wake up the entire hall.

 **Beau:** neighbours hate me already. :)

 **fjord:** I’ll keep that in mind.

 **fjord:** Thanks for letting me know.

_Nott, do you want me to come to the library?_

**Mein Schatz:** No, you should try to sleep!!

_That’s not going to work anymore._

**Mein Schatz:** Why not?

_Doesn’t matter._

**Molly:** Why…

 **Molly:** Beau is a loud flirter.

 **Beau:** Molly is insufferable.

 **Molly:** You woke me up, I get to be cranky.

_If you’re cranky, maybe you should read my text, then._

**Molly:** You are right, that makes things a lot better.

 **Molly:** I’m going to leave those nerds to their flirting and grab a coffee.

 **Molly:** Which one do you want, C?

_Black coffee, two sugars, please._

**Molly:** It shall be done~

_Danke, Liebling._

_8:58 p.m._

**Jester:** I missed the flirting again!!!!!!

 **Jester:** fjord and I are leaving for molly and yashas place now, who will we find there????

 **Yasha:** Beau and myself.

 **Jester:** and at nott and calebs????

 **Mein Schatz:** Caleb, Molly and me, I think.

_That’s everyone, ja._

_Also, Jester: I didn’t flirt. At all._

**Molly:** Jester, my dear, please just come over.

 

THURSDAY

_1:21 a.m._

**fjord:** In no way did that go the way that I thought it would.

 **fjord:** It worked out fine, luckily, but it was a surprise.

 **Mein Schatz:** You were so badass Fjord!

_Agreed. The way you jumped over that wall, absolutely wonderful._

**Jester:** YES!!

 **Jester:** And you have such a wonderful ass!!!

 **Jester:** asdsgdhfs

 **Molly:** All the men in the group have great asses.

 **Yasha:** There are some other asses that are highly enjoyable.

 **Yasha:** Asses that done like… belong to men, I mean…

 **Beau:** I don’t know what you’re talking about.

 **Beau:** The asses in this group are positively awful.

 **Jester:** Even mine????? :’(

 **Beau:** No, you have a wonderful ass, Jes.

_I have no idea why we are talking about this._

**Molly:** Don’t pretend you’re not into this, C.

 **Mein Schatz:** You know you are, Caleb.

_It’s not fair, you two ganging up on me._

**Beau:** What did I miss?

 **Beau:** Did the insufferable one and the quiet one hook up?

 **Molly:** Wouldn’t you like to know?

_Nein!_

_I’m going to sleep._

**Jester** : Aw come on caleb.

 **Jester:** stay up a little longer with us!!

 **Jester:** We celebrated some, we can celebrate more!!!

_I’m going to sleep, Jester._

**Jester:** Alriiiiiiiiiight. Good night caleb.

 **Beau:** good night, buddy.

 **fjord:** Have a wonderful night’s rest.

 **Molly:** I’ll see you in your dreams, C.

 **Jester:** That doesn’t help me convince theres nothing happening between you.

 **Yasha:** Sleep well, Caleb!

 **Mein Schatz:** I’ll wake you up for class in the morning.

 

FRIDAY

_3:45 p.m._

**Molly:** Someone appears to have found the notes we left, bc Prucine didn’t show up for class today.

 **Molly:** Rumours are that she facing inquiries.

_Really? That is coming out of the blue! :)_

_I hope she gets replaced, Mollymauk._

**Molly:** Me too, my dear. Me too. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I'll write a non-Caleb centred fanfic.
> 
> Today is not that day.
> 
> A quick reminder of the nicknames that aren't the names at the beginning of this chapter:
> 
> Nott = Mein Schatz
> 
> That's it. (It's going to change /fast/.)

MONDAY

_11:48 a.m._

**Mein Schatz:** Guys guys it’s time for lunch!

**Mein Schatz:** Anyone free? Caleb’s in the library and I don’t have any classes today and I’m bored pleaaaaase.

**Mein Schatz:** And then we can finish our food in the library and see Caleb!

_While I appreciate you attempting to include me in this._

_Food is not allowed in the library._

**Beau:** LIBRARY LUNCH!

**Beau:** This is going to be fun!

_Beau, I will not allow you to enter my library if you even have a crumb of food on your person._

**Jester:** dont be so booooooooring

**Jester:** breaking the rules is too much fun

**Jester changed Fjord’s nickname to boooooring.**

**boooooring:** Now, now, Jester.

**boooooring:** There are certain rules in place for a very good reason.

_Thank you, Fjord._

**Molly:** Could someone bring me lunch as well? I’m already at the library.

**Mein Schatz:** LIBRARY LUNCH!

**Jester:** LIBRARY LUCNH!!!!!

**Jester:** LUNCH****

**Jester:** Somehow its always less impressive when you yell things and misspell it :(

**Beau:** LIBRARY LUNCH!

_I won’t be able to stop you on this, will I?_

_I’ll ask Nila to take over my shift for a lunch break._

**Molly:** Has someone checked up on Yasha?

**Molly:** I haven’t heard from her in a while.

**boooooring:** I believe she missed last week’s class.

**boooooring:** Do you have any idea where she might have gone?

**boooooring:** Well, that’s assuming she’s left.

**Molly:** She does that sometimes. I just wanted to double check.

**Jester:** wait where does she go when shes not here?

**Molly:** I have absolutely no idea.

**Molly:** I don’t generally ask.

**Molly:** But she doesn’t answer any texts I sent her afterwards.

**Caleb changed Fjord’s nickname to Fjord.**

_Sorry, that lack of a capital letter has been annoying me for ages now._

_Unless we are all adopting nicknames._

**Jester:** （ꉺᗜꉺ）

**Jester:** ღවꇳවღ

**Jester:** Dont worry about it!!!!

**Jester:** Ive got this covered!!!!!

**Jester changed Fjord’s nickname to hot stuff.**

_Keep in mind, Jester, for my sanity._

_Please give us all nicknames with capital letters._

**Jester:** urghhh

**Jester:** fiiiiiiiiine.

**Jester changed Fjord’s nickname to Hot Stuff.**

**Jester changed Caleb’s nickname to Insane Stuff.**

**Jester changed Nott’s nickname to Goblin Stuff.**

**Caleb changed their nickname to Zemnian Stuff.**

**Jester changed Beau’s nickname to Fighty Stuff.**

**Jester changed Molly’s nickname to Non-Binary Stuff.**

**Jester changed Yasha’s nickname to Buff Stuff.**

**Jester changed their nickname to Cute Stuff.**

**Cute Stuff:** Hey caleb why did you change the nickname I gave you????

**Non-Binary Stuff:** Caleb would like to let you know that he won’t be there for lunch.

**Non-Binary Stuff:** He is fine, I think, but he’s gone back into the library.

**Hot Stuff:** Jes, you basically called him insane.

**Cute Stuff:** but it was a joke!!! Because of the like… capital letters thing.

**Goblin Stuff:** Well, he’s kind of… sensitive to that sorta stuff.

**Fighty Stuff:** Why doesn’t he tell us about it, then?

**Goblin Stuff:** We don’t really know you guys all that well just yet.

**Goblin Stuff:** Give it a few more weeks.

**Goblin Stuff:** And maybe no lunch today.

**Cute Stuff:** Im sorry you guys.

**Cute Stuff:** Im sorry @Caleb

**Non-Binary Stuff:** I’ll talk to him.

**Non-Binary Stuff:** Don’t worry, Jester, it’ll be fine.

 

TUESDAY

_2:39 p.m._

**Caleb changed Nott’s nickname to Golden Eyes.**

**Cute Stuff:** Caleb!!!!

**Cute Stuff:** Im sorry!!!

**Cute Stuff:** Please dont be mad at me anymore!!!

**Hot Stuff:** Will we be seeing you in class later, Caleb?

**Golden Eyes:** He said he’ll be there.

**Golden Eyes:** He also says we should watch a James Bond marathon together.

**Cute Stuff:** Why is he not replying?

**Cute Stuff:** Is he still mad at me?

_3:58 p.m._

**Golden Eyes:** This is Caleb. I forgot my phone at home.

**Golden Eyes:** I am no longer mad, Jester. I never was.

**Non-Binary Stuff:** That’s why you’re not replying to my texts!

**Golden Eyes:** Guilty as charged.

**Nott changed Fjord’s nickname to Octopussy.**

**Nott changed Caleb’s nickname to For Your Eyes Only.**

**Cute Stuff:** Caleb im really sorry.

**Nott changed Beau’s nickname to Licence to Kill.**

**Nott changed Molly’s nickname to You Only Live Twice.**

**Cute Stuff:** i didn’t mean to insult you.

**Nott changed Yasha’s nickname to Skyfall.**

**Nott changed Jester’s nickname to From Menagerie Coast with Love.**

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** Oh.

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

_5:21 p.m._

**Octopussy:** Has this to do with those tentacles that happened *once* when we were at the lake?

**Golden Eyes:** Absolutely not.

**Licence to Kill:** Absolutely.

**Octopussy:** Either way, that is not what I wanted to say.

**Octopussy:** So step two of the group project, huh? We gotta come up with some questions about the gods and what exactly we want to learn from them.

**Octopussy:** How about we get together for this on Saturday and afterwards we go to the lake again?

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** LAKE!!!

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** thatd be amazing!!!

**You Only Live Twice:** I shall bring some drinks and some snacks.

_You don’t have to bring all of it yourself, Molly._

_How about we you, Nott and I bring drinks and the others bring the snacks?_

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** yes yes yes yes!!!

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** oh im gonna bake so so much!!!

**You Only Live Twice:** What have you done, Caleb?

**You Only Live Twice:** Oh what have you done…

_Don’t pretend that you do not like those pastries she makes._

**You Only Live Twice:** I do! But not when they’re slightly stale.

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** They are never stale!!!

**Octopussy:** That isn’t very nice to say, Molly.

**Licence to Kill:** Come on, dude, even I know this.

**You Only Live Twice:** Sorry, Jester.

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** its fine molly its fine.

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** but no pastries for you.

_So I take it this is agreed, then?_

**Octopussy:** Absolutely. Looking forward to it.

WEDNESDAY

_1:05 p.m._

_While Nott and I were out, we found a small coffee and tea shop._

_The guy who served us was interesting._

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** are you talking about the blooming grove???

**Golden Eyes:** You know Caduceus?

**Golden Eyes:** Why didn’t you introduce us to him sooner?

**Golden Eyes:** His tea is absolutely awesome, even Caleb liked it!

_You make it sound like I don’t like tea._

**Golden Eyes:** You don’t…

**Octopussy:** Where exactly is this Blooming Grove?

**You Only Live Twice:** Is it the small shop around the corner from your block, C?

_Ja, indeed it is, Molly._

**Golden Eyes:** Why did everyone know where this is except us?

**Licence to Kill:** Yasha took me once. You’re talking about the pink dude, right?

**Golden Eyes:** WHY DID EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT THIS PLACE BUT US?

**Octopussy:** How about we go there on Saturday?

**Octopussy:** The weather isn’t going to be too great.

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** That’d be lovely!!!

**Licence to Kill:** I don’t have a problem with that.

**Golden Eyes:** YES!

_Cap’s lock, mein Schatz._

**Golden Eyes:** Sorry.

**You Only Live Twice:** Good tea and coffee? Beautiful people around me? I’m down.

**Octopussy:** Then it’s been decided!

 

THURSDAY

_8:59 a.m._

**You Only Live Twice:** @Caleb, are you awake?

**You Only Live Twice:** @Nott, can you please make sure that he’s awake?

**Golden Eyes:** What’s going on?

**You Only Live Twice:** He missed our coffee meeting. He never misses our coffee meetings.

**Golden Eyes:** I’ll go check on him.

_9:35 a.m._

**Golden Eyes:** I’m sorry, @Mollymauk, but Caleb is… still asleep.

**Golden Eyes:** Or finally asleep again.

**Golden Eyes:** He fell out of bed last night and needs to take care of himself for a bit.

**You Only Live Twice:** Oh. Alright. Do you want me to come by and take care of him.

**Golden Eyes:** NO!

**Golden Eyes:** Sorry, no, he needs to just sleep for the day.

**Octopussy:** Is he going to be alright?

**Golden Eyes:** This happens every once in a while. He’ll be fine.

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** ill step by with some pastries!!!!

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** dont need to get in his bedroom but ill just drop them by!!!

**Licence to Kill:** He fell out of his bed last week too.

**Licence to Kill:** Is this something that we can expect from him more regularly?

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** Oh yes!! that is true, does he have nightmares or sth???

**Octopussy:** How did you get there from him falling out of bed?

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** oh, oh, well when i have nightmares i trash around

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** and a few times i just fall out of bed

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** maybe caleb’s the same???

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** idk im just guessing here nott am i right?

**Golden Eyes:** I’m not at liberty to say

**Golden Eyes:** I promised him.

**You Only Live Twice:** Did he even get any sleep at all?

**Golden Eyes:** Idk. I don’t think so.

**Golden Eyes:** About an hour at the most.

**You Only Live Twice:** Are you sure you don’t want me to stop by?

**Golden Eyes:** You should ask Caleb again once he’s awake.

**You Only Live Twice:** I’ll do just that.

_1:25 p.m._

_@Mollymauk, sorry for missing our coffee meeting._

_I woke up on time but then I thought I saw someone I used to know and…_

_It’s complicated._

**Octopussy:** I thought you fell out of bed?

**Octopussy:** That’s what Nott told us anyway.

_I did. I think._

_I know it’s all a little vague, I’m sorry._

**You Only Live Twice:** Is it stress related?

_Probably._

**You Only Live Twice:** You’ve got to take care of yourself, my dear.

**You Only Live Twice:** Shall I stop by?

_That’d be absolutely lovely._

**You Only Live Twice:** I’ll be there momentarily.

**Licence to Kill:** Have you considered seeing something about this?

**Licence to Kill:** I’ve heard Lieve’tel Toluse is really good with stress.

**Licence to Kill:** I mean, I heard from some others, I wouldn’t know anything at all in personal experience.

_I’ll consider it._

_2:35 p.m._

**You Only Live Twice:** I’m there, my dear.

_I’ll come down momentarily._

_4:02 p.m._

**You Only Live Twice:** Caleb, Nott and I are heading to the Blooming Grove, anyone want to join?

**Octopussy:** I have a deadline tomorrow. Glad you’re doing a little better, Caleb, but I can’t make it.

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** im helping fjord but ill try to step by!!!

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** might just be a wave from the window tho!!

**Licence to Kill:** Wish I could.

**Licence to Kill:** Maybe tomorrow.

_6:13 p.m._

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** c, you looked absolutely awful, but you and molly are really really cute <3 <3

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** i just passed by but no time no time, i gotta get to the store before it closes!!!

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** but c you gotta take care of yourself!!!

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** please???

 

FRIDAY

_03:45 a.m._

_i think im going mad._

_i saw them again nott_

_hilfe_

_bitte_

**You Only Live Twice:** Caleb?

_they cant be here they cant be here they just cant_

**You Only Live Twice:** Calm down, Caleb, take a deep breath.

**You Only Live Twice:** Do you want me to come over?

_if they’re still out there they’ll get you too._

_please stay safe, Molly_

_i can’t stand you getting hurt too._

**You Only Live Twice:** Okay, I’ll make sure to stay safe.

**You Only Live Twice:** Do you want me to call Nott so she’ll wake up and can take care of you?

_4:11 a.m._

_Bitte._

**You Only Live Twice:** Consider it done.

_9:50 a.m._

**You Only Live Twice:** @Nott how is Caleb doing?

**You Only Live Twice:** Please tell me he’s asleep again?

**Octopussy:** Y’know, sometimes I worry about Caleb.

**Licence to Kill:** You have no proof, but so do I.

**Octopussy:** I knew you cared somewhere.

**Licence to Kill:** Shut your dickhole.

**Golden Eyes:** I can’t answer those questions without lying.

**Golden Eyes:** And Caleb told me yesterday it’s bad to lie

**Golden Eyes:** So I’m just not going to answer them at all.

_I am absolutely fine._

_I thought I saw some people last night, but that was the sleep deprivation talking._

**Octopussy:** Are you sure of this?

_Ja._

**You Only Live Twice:** So if I were to step by today, I wouldn’t find you curled up in a ball?

_Ja._

**Octopussy:** You should take him up on that, Molly.

**You Only Live Twice:** I have already put on my coat

**You Only Live Twice:** Nott, where is Caleb currently?

_I am at the library._

**Golden Eyes:** That’s where he said he was going.

**You Only Live Twice:** Keep me up to date if he moves?

**Golden Eyes:** yessir!

_You make it sound as if I’m not here._

**Octopussy:** When you don’t want to be found, you can be unrelatable with your information.

_Often for a reason._

**You Only Live Twice:** Nott, text me privately, okay?

**Golden Eyes:** Consider it done!

_3:09 p.m._

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** is the thing tomorrow still happening???

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** we can postpone it for a few days until c feels a lil better.

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** tho im sure my pastries will make him feel loaaaaaads better.

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** guys????

**Octopussy:** I’m still game, but it depends on Caleb and Nott at this point.

**You Only Live Twice:** I let him get out of my sight for one second so he could go to the bathroom and now he’s gone.

**Licence to Kill:** Did you look with the trash?

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** beau what the hell???

**You Only Live Twice:** I fear I don’t quite follow.

**Licence to Kill:** Has he never called himself a garbage person around you?

**Licence to Kill:** He might have gone looking for his ‘family’.

**You Only Live Twice:** I owe you for this, Beauregard.

**You Only Live Twice:** Calebwithtrash.jpeg

**You Only Live Twice:** He’s playing it off as some joke.

_Haha, funny…_

**Octopussy:** I fail to see the joke behind this.

**You Only Live Twice:** As do I.

_It’s not that I don’t appreciate what you’re doing, Molly._

_But please leave me alone?_

**You Only Live Twice:** Why?

**Licence to Kill:** Caleb, if you’re going to say what I think you’re going to say, I’m coming over to punch you.

**You Only Live Twice:** What do you know that I don’t?

**Licence to Kill:** I promised him I’d keep it secret.

**Octopussy:** And since when do you do that?

**Licence to Kill:** Fuck you, I can keep secrets!

**You Only Live Twice:** Name one time you kept a secret.

**Licence to Kill:** I never told you that Jester likes Fjord!

**You Only Live Twice:** That’s not a secret, though.

**Octopussy:** Wait, what?

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** I TRUSTED YOU BEAU

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** Don’t think were forgetting about you c but this is more important rn

**Octopussy:** You like me, Jester?

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** uh…. maybe?

**Licence to Kill:** Ooh, only one question mark, she must be serious

**Octopussy:** Just shut up, Beau, for once.

**Octopussy:** Jester, why don’t we talk about this in a place where Beau can’t make smartass comments?

**Octopussy:** Can you get to the Blooming Grove?

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** yes, okay, ill be there as fast as i can.

_5:37 p.m._

**Licence to Kill:** Fjordandjesterkissinginatree.jpeg

**Licence to Kill:** I made this happen

**Licence to Kill:** Okay, now I’m going to hide so they can’t find me once they read this.

 

SATURDAY

_9:49 a.m._

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** GOOD MORNING EVERYONE

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** IT’S A BEAUTIFUL DAY OUTSIDE

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** BIRDS ARE SINGING

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** FLOWERS ARE BLOOMING

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** ON DAYS LIKE THESE, KIDS LIKE YOU

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** SHOULD BE COMING TO THE BLOOMING GROOVE WITH ME

**Licence to Kill:** That went somewhere I didn’t expect it to go.

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** i reserve the ability to surprise yall.

**Octopussy:** I’ve got my coat and my wallet and my notes.

**Octopussy:** I’m on my way.

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** im going to stop by mollys place since yasha isnt there to wake him up

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** but then im coming

_Molly isn’t there._

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** then where is he???

_My place. Well, Nott and my place._

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** Did you two make up and kiss?

**You Only Live Twice:** We didn’t but that didn’t stop me from hoping.

**You Only Live Twice:** Good morning, by the way.

**Skyfall:** Whoah that’s a lot of messages.

**You Only Live Twice:** YASHA!

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** YASHA ARE YOU BACK???

**Skyfall:** Molly, where are you?

**Skyfall:** You aren’t in our flat.

**You Only Live Twice:** At Caleb’s. We’re going to grab tea at the Blooming Grave and work on that philosophy course thingie.

**Skyfall:** These new nicknames are very confusing.

**Octopussy:** You’ll get used to them mighty fast.

_That’s a mighty nein._

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** hey thats a good name for all of us.

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** the mighty nein

**From Menagerie Coast with Love changed the name of the group to MIGHTY NEIN!!!**

**You Only Live Twice:** So are you coming, Yasha?

**Skyfall:** I guess?

**Skyfall:** Give me a few minutes.

_2:35 p.m._

**Fjord added Astrid to the group.**

**Octopussy:** Welcome to the group, Astrid! We’ll introduce ourselves in a moment, since we’ve all adopted the nicknames that Caleb gave us. You’ll be paired up with Beau, probably, to work on certain things together. We got together today and set some deadlines, which I’ll send to you privately.

**Octopussy:** Welcome to the uni of Zadash, by the way, hope you’ll fit in well. I’m Fjord.

**Licence to Kill:** I’m Beau.

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** im jester!!!

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** pleasure to meet you!!!!

**Golden Eyes:** Nott.

**You Only Live Twice:** I’m Mollymauk. Molly to my friends.

**Skyfall:** Pleasure to meet you, I’m Yasha.

_Caleb._

**Astrid:** Danke for being so welcoming.

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** hey!!! caleb you speak the same language, maybe you know each other!!!

**Astrid:** I doubt it i’m from a very small village.

**Astrid:** it’s called blumenhtall.

**Golden Eyes:** Isn’t that where you are from also, Caleb?

_I think…_

_I knew someone called Astrid once, but I left her behind._

_I don’t think it can be her._

**Astrid:** Your face is…

**Astrid:** Bren?

**Astrid:** Is that you?

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** thats caleb, not bren.

**From Menagerie Coast with Love:** who the fuck is bren?

**Octopussy:** That is a question we’d all like answered.

**Octopussy:** Caleb, what is she talking about?

**Octopussy:** I feel like there are things that we don’t know about.

_Nott, modern literature._

**Golden Eyes:** Okay!

**You Only Live Twice:** What does that mean?

**Golden Eyes:**  I shouldn’t tell.

**You Only Live Twice:** Either you tell me or I storm into that apartment that the both of you share.

**Golden Eyes:** He’s not going to read this anyway.

**Golden Eyes:** He’s going to pretend to die and then run.

**Octopussy:** Mighty nein, assemble!

**Octopussy:** I think it’s better if you stay out of this, Astrid.

**Astrid:** Don’t worry.

**Astrid:** I’ll just stay at my place.

**Astrid:** Eodwulf is supposed to come back soon anyway.

_3:58 p.m._

**You Only Live Twice:** Astrid, I’m going to politely ask you to either leave this groupchat or be forced to leave. I will make sure to send an e-mail to professor Sol and explain the situation. If either one of us see you again, we will make sure that you will not be able to walk back to this Eodwulf without needing someone’s help.

**You Only Live Twice:** Have I made myself clear?

**Astrid:** Just tell Bren that Ikithon is looking for him.

**Astrid:** And now we know where he is.

**Astrid left the group.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rediscovered my love for James Bond and when I went through the list of the films, I couldn't help but feel them match all of the members.
> 
> If Astrid had stayed any longer, she would have become Dr. No.
> 
> I don't know if I'll continue this, but I might. I also might not. It really depends.


End file.
